The process of making sewn products still relies on human labor to cut and sew the fabrics together. As a result, many countries have lost their textile factories to cheap labor overseas. Before the textile factories moved to developing countries, some developed countries tried to automate the process of making sewn products but were unsuccessful. The value of this disclosure is a sewn product making process that would improve upon the conventional sewn product making process by providing savings on labor costs, improving accuracy, eliminating human error, and minimizing safety issues.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.